219th night countdown
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: this is my seven prompts to the 219th night countdown. i'm so excited! i have already posted them all on tumblr so i only decided now to post them here since i am a fanfiction writer. enjoy. i do not own DGM. List of chapters: 1: Salvation - Allen 2: Black and White - Lavi 3: Musician - Neah 4: Resolution - Leenalee 5: Promise - Allen 6: Love - Kanda 7: Blame - Mana
1. Salvation

A/N: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DGM IS FINALLY RETURNING! so i am participating in this countdown to the new chapter and i really hope you would like the one-shots i will make for this countdown of this generation.

enjoy ^J^

* * *

 **10/07/2015 – "I want to become a destroyer who can save" / Salvation**

It was an event that for an outsider it may have seen as only a matter of seconds. But the mind has funny ways of misleading us to think that one minute is a lifetime inside of our thoughts. For an example, you could lie in your bed, dream about a lovely party you had attended that lasted for hours. But then you woke up to find out that a mere hour had passed and you were still in your work attire.

That was the case with one Allen Walker. He was on his knees, hand holding the head of a hammer connecting to one of his dear friends as everything crumbled down around them. But the hammer in his hand shattered and he watched as that dear friend fall down into the murky darkness that swallowed him up, never to be seen again.

And here the time slowed to the speed of a tree's lifetime. Gray eyes could only helplessly watch as the other's empty hand, reaching for him, was gone. His brain tried to process the fact that once again, he had failed to save someone dear to him.

 _'You're naïve. We're destroyers, not saviors.'_

 _'I know that. But I…_

 _Kanda, although what you said is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save.'_

But he was so wrong. Oh, so wrong.

He couldn't save anyone.

Not Suman. Not Chaoji. Not Lavi. No one!

He was simply a destroyer, just like Kanda said during their first mission. When he was still a naïve kid thinking that with a will there is a way. But now he understands; some things will never change. Some things will never be saved no matter how hard he tried to.

"Lavi… Chaoji…" He mumbled and the world moved again and everything hit him.

Chaoji is dead.

 _Lavi_ is dead.

…

…

…

No…

No.

No.

No.

 ** _NO!_**

A scream ripped out his throat, unable to contain the agony and sorrow exploding inside of him anymore.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_** "


	2. Black and White

A/N: Probably going to point out that every prompt is going to be in canon because i don't really want to start doing AU stories. don't have time for that, hehe.

* * *

 **11/07/2015 – "The world as he sees it is hell" / Black and White**

It has been several hours after the attack on Headquarters and Lavi was still restricted to bed by the matron even though he was already healed enough. He sighed and leaned onto his pillow, arms folded behind his head and eyes looking around the infirmary.

Kanda was Meditating, hand constantly reaching for his absent Mugen. Krory was still sleeping, fortunately his stomach silent this time. And Marie was lying down, though it was obvious he was still awake.

But the one who attracted the young Bookman apprentice's attention at the moment was the white-haired teen playing with the golden golem, Timcanpy. Allen was obviously very battered and the most exhausted out of all of them but seemed hesitant to fall asleep and Lavi had a theory for the cause.

He had heard from Marie how the cursed boy had seen the level four and promptly emptied his stomach from the state of the level four's soul. That scene probably is inducing some nightmares for the young exorcist.

Lavi recalled the time Allen's curse evolved back when they fought Krory and Eliade, showing everyone the tortured soul of the level two Eliade. It was a terrible sight that he was unable to forget, something that made his stomach queasy just from thinking of it.

He recalled the exact words he told Komui that day.

 _'The world as he sees it, is hell…'_

Suddenly he was so glad he couldn't see Akuma soul since he doesn't think he would survive this war with his sanity intact. How a kid of sixteen is supposed to stay sane, _human_ in this kind of world? Of course it meant that he could trust people more easily since he could identify the Akuma at a glance. But that came at the price of knowing the thing everyone regarded simply as an enemy that those killing machines are more than just that.

The world of black and white is all of the sudden streaked with gray smudges and Lavi wonders how long would it take until the kid's sanity would cave in, leaving behind ripped limbs and insane grins.

Perhaps it was already too late and Allen is simply grasping for the remains, trying to create sanity out of nothing. Trying to imitate what he was before everything fell apart and shattered.

"Lavi?" A green eye blinked and focused on a confused smile the pale teen sported. Allen's eyes were closed and Lavi noticed the dark smudges under them and the hollowness of his cheeks and realized that he was right.

Allen's sanity had long ago crumbled, leaving an empty vessel behind dedicated by the innocence to salvage Akuma and humans while the Noah lurked inside, waiting for the one moment the innocence would grow weak to take over.

One green eye closed, shielding him from the sight of a shattered existence.

Allen was cursed to disappear and nothing could ever save him.

What a sad, sad, existence.


	3. Musician

A/N: hopefully i won't disappoint you guys with past!Allen and Neah. we don't really know everything that happened so i took poetry freedom and i hope it'll be good enough. enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

 **12/07/2015 – "I will continue to pray" / Musician**

Neah is going to die. He knows that. The Earl knows that. _Everyone_ _and their mothers_ know that.

What? Not funny?

Oh, give him a break, he is going to die. A joke or two won't make a difference. Maybe they'll make his bubbling anger and frustration ebb slightly. But he is a realistic man, he knows that the anger in him is just going to build up until he breaths his last breath.

The anger of not being able to kill Road and Adam, the frustration of not being able to protect his mother, and the helplessness in knowing that he has no way of telling his precious little brother to run and hide from the Noah and Adam.

If only he could have given a second chance. If only he wasn't so weak. If only… that's a lot of 'ifs' that he doesn't have the luxury to think about. That he _won't_ have the luxury to think about.

When he thinks of it that way, it is really annoying and that for some reason forced a chuckle out of his bloodied lips. Why can't he have a second chance? He is a Noah for someone's sake! His memories would be passed on, right?

"Neah!" His ears perked up at the familiar voice and tired golden eyes fluttered up to see the very last man he wanted to see - A young man around his age with shoulder-length brown hair with half of the hair pulled back. Blue-gray eyes locked on his and widened in shock and disbelief.

Oh, come on, he didn't look _that_ bad.

Okay, bad joke. Stop that, Neah.

"Oh no, Neah!" The young man crouched before him and took out a cloth and started wiping some of the blood off. The dying Noah coughed as he laughed. The other shushed him but he shook his head.

"It's pointless, Allen. I… I am going to die."

Allen shook his head furiously. "No, you are not. I think I remember one of Cross' spells for healing. Let me try it and then you can say whatever you want, you moronic Noah."

Neah felt faintly a hand caress his cheek and heard jumbled words falling from the brunet's trembling lips.

They both knew it was pointless, but Allen was a stubborn one, that's for sure. That was something Neah greatly appreciated but now hated fiercely since it was only delaying the inevitable. Only hurting them more then needed.

"Stop it, Allen… _Please…_ " The incantation stopped and the hand left, Neah immediately missing the heat it emitted.

"Don't die, Neah. Mana needs you," Allen mumbled, fists clenching and trembling. "We still need to finish Road and Adam."

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for letting you down…" Neah mumbled. "If only I got a second chance…"

Allen jumped slightly and looked up with such determination Neah wondered if he had said something wrong.

Give him a break. He is dying!

"Give them to me!"

"Huh?"

"Use me!" Allen placed one hand on his chest. "I will protect your memories from the others. No matter how long it takes until you reawaken."

"Wha…?" Neah couldn't believe his ears. Allen was stubborn, he knew that already. But to sacrifice his life for a war he didn't have any part in? "Allen—"

"No. Matter. What." Allen repeated sternly and Neah knew then that the young man was serious. Allen took a deep breath and smiled serenely, trying to give Neah a peace of mind before he cupped the fourteenth's face again and another incantation was spoken.

Slowly, Neah felt everything go dim until only one song filled his entire being.

 _'Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita…'_

I will continue to pray for hope. For tomorrow. For peace.

Neah will be back and he will finish the accursed war.

Until then? He will take a short nap…

 _Goodnight._


	4. Resolution

A/N: okay, this prompt is going to Leenalee even though i have absolutely no idea how to portray her. she is a great character but i really don't know how to write her so i hope this will make kind of sense…?

… enjoy!

* * *

 **13/07/2015 – "Please, G-d I hate so much. Give me power" / Resolution**

" _HEVALSKA!_ " Leenalee heard just as she passed through the doors to the holder of innocence. Immediately she looked up to see her brother clutching the railing in the falling elevator, followed by a closing Akuma that she had never seen the likes of it before.

But the Akuma's identity was the last thing on her mind as she saw the distressed look on her brother as he knew that his death was neigh just as the Akuma attacked them.

" _Brother!_ " She cried as the elevator went down in flames and crashed to the floor, exploding in flames.

No… no, no, no, no!

" ** _BROTHER!_** " Her knees went weak and everything slowed down as her mind tried to comprehend what she had just seen.

" _Bro_ … _brother…_ " No, don't take him from her. Not him. Not her big brother. Not the only family she has left.

Didn't she lose enough for the cause of this war? For god?

 _Why did you take him as well?_

A hand gripped her wrist in a crushing grip and she was snapped out of her stupor. The man she feared and despised roared at Hevlaska to give her the innocence and suddenly she remembered why she was here.

To recover her cursed weapon. The weapon she could protect the people dear to her. _What was left of them_. She couldn't save her brother because her lack of the power. And Lavi and Kanda were fighting even without their weapons ready.  
It was only right for her to join the battle.

She was thrown to the floor and the semi-transparent white appendages wrapped around her arms and legs, lifting her face-to-face with Hevlaska. Another appendage clutching an orb with a cube of green tinted black color. The innocence doesn't seem the most innocent thing or even the purest even though it was supposedly god's gift, and that is what made it almost laughable. But nonetheless it was a weapon she was willing to wield.

 _'Leenalee.'_ Hevlaska started in concern but was stopped with a smile and dull eyes.

"It's alright… I'll do my best, Hevlaska."

"Put it in!" Leverrier ordered and the orb touched Leenalee's chest. She flinched as she felt pain in her chest.

At the next moment something exploded behind the carrier of innocence and the appendages released her. She crashed onto the rail, hitting her head hard enough to draw blood, and she collapsed to the floor. But she can't give up now.

She, for some reason felt a momentary warmth she always associated with her brother. And that made her finally look up to see the innocence lying away from her.

' _Brother…_ ' She thought and slowly reached to the orb that seemed to far, far away.

" _inno… cence…_ " Not good… everything is turning blurry. Probably from the hit to her head. It's no good.

A feet stepped on her head and she knew even without looking that it was the Akuma. The one she must protect her home from. She needed her weapons. Her boots. She needed the innocence.

 _Please…_

The feet added force and she felt her head pound in pain but she still reached out for the accursed cube. Blood stained her face and black spots marred her vision.

 _Please, God I hate so much._

The only she saw clearly was the glowing orb encasing the innocence cube.

 _Grant me power._

The cube that was only thing that stood between her world shattered and saved. The only weapon that gave her the strength. The selfish side that didn't care about her world at all, only existing for the sake of battle and destroying.

The innocence she always hated so much, but-

 _For the first time,_

 _I want the innocence so much._

That is her resolve.


	5. Promise

A/N: okay… i started having problems writing my last two prompts so i really hope i'll be able to post them on time. hold your fingers for me, please? and also, can you guys send me reviews and tell me if you enjoy my stories? i really want to know how i did.

* * *

 **14/07/2015 – "Don't stop, keep walking" / Promise**

I was trapped. Trapped in my nightmares and memories. Trapped in my unresponsive body. Trapped in my grief.

 _Mana…_

The only man to ever care for me. The only man to accept me – arm and all. The only man that loved me.

The only one I had turned into an Akuma.

 _'How dare you turn me into an Akuma?'_

I'm so sorry, Mana. I just wanted you back. I never thought of the consequences. Never thought of being tricked. Never thought of having to kill you.

 _'I curse you, Allen!'_

Suddenly the pain spikes in my left eye and once again I lapse into a fit of screaming and lashing around. My throat is scratched hoarse, unable to produce any sound. My left side face and eye are in flames, wishing to be gauged out. And my heart in tatters.

There is nothing left for me. Nothing at all.

I should be left for dead after what I had done.

But that strange priest from the circus that told me to stay away from Mana took me from Mana's freezing grave to this warm house. He is taking care of me.

I want to say thank you like Mana always said I should say to people taking care of us, but I just can't muster the strength nor the will to open my mouth so I just give up. It's not important anyway. I'm not important.

For a while, it becomes a repetitive cycle of unconsciousness, nightmares, waking up, feeling cold, feeling pain, feeling empty, rinse and repeat.

I wanted to die.

One night, the faint smell of tobacco invades my nose and I immediately know that the priest is back, but this time I sense some sort of a… melancholy and weariness in the air.

I curl tighter, scared of being screamed at. Scared of being reminded of the monster I am. The monster I proved to be by killing Mana.

I'm a monster. I'm a demon. I should be executed. Hanged. I'm a horrible monster. I killed my father.

Mana. Mana. Mana… I'm so sorry.

 _'How dare you?'_

"So you loved Mana that much, huh…?" I freeze, momentarily released from the sudden rush of flashes. Of course I love Mana that much. I didn't use to love him; I still love him. Even though he attacked me, I'm the cause. I'm the one who turned him into such a torturous monster. _I_ turned my father into a monster.

How can I continue on living knowing I am a murderer? Knowing I am evil? A demon? Someone who shouldn't live?

Once again, the strange priest's voice interrupts my thoughts but not enough to register and I am left grasping at straws, wondering if he knew anything about Mana.

But the next words made me backtrack.

"Never stand still, always keep walking."

A flash of Mana standing in his clown costume, holding the top hat filled with money and sporting a smile so joyous I always felt the need to hug him, to share in that warmth of that man.

 _Mana…_

 _'Don't stop'_

One time I tripped on the snow in my fatigue and he crouched before me, saying those to me in such a kind voice I was so unused to but now craved.

 _'Keep walking'_

Can I really move on? Can I really keep walking forward? Can I really be redeemed for killing you, Mana?

Can I be saved?

And then, like he was waiting for me to say this, I saw an achingly familiar semi-transparent figure standing before me at the end of the bed. I look up and the man tips his top hat back and I feel my own mouth stretching to a wide smile.

Mana smiles warmly at me and his kind eyes crinkle in his special way. Then he walks to me and I feel a hand on my hair, and tears well up in my eyes.

 _'I love you, Allen… thank you…'_

Then he disappeared. But I already felt my body unclench and slowly I turn my head toward the surprised strange priest. I smile and say politely like Mana always said I should to people who took a good care of us.

" _Thank you very much, sir._ "

Thank you, Mana.

I love you.


	6. Love

A/N: the reason it was so difficult for me to write this prompt since it's Kanda but also because it is such a hard scene to write so i was at lost on how to write that. it is probably shit so i am not hoping for much but i do hope you will enjoy this.

* * *

 **15/07/2015 – "I love you, Yu." "I know" / Love**

"Look closely… at Alma's face." Those words pierced through the screaming of the innocence to _destroy, destroy,_ ** _destroy_** the creature… Akuma before him.

No… it's not an Akuma. It's Alma. His dear friend. The one he killed because of his promise.

A hand grips his shoulder and he faintly taking notice of the last person he expected to be here. What happened?

"Why… is Alma making that kind of face?" Kanda looks up and sees the tears and the anguish etched into his childhood friend's face. Why is Beansprout here? Why is Alma crying? Why does he feel like he had done something irreversible?

He notices the gray color seeping into Allen's skin and where his katana is, but he barely registers it. He is about to move when a hand pushes him away and it is once again the Beansprout who realize what's going on and tries to save everyone.

"Be… Beansprout…" The teen collapses onto the rocky ground, skin completely dark.

But Kanda doesn't have much time to idle in what he has done. Someone rose and extended a hand for an attack and he looks up.

"Alma…" And he knew then that Alma is only attacking him now out of desperation. Not out of hatred and revenge.

' _Why… is he making that kind of face?_ ' Beansprout's words echo and he is for once, speechless.

"This is the end, Yu," Alma's eyes cry as he prepares the last attack and he is unable to move. To react. He is frozen in place, mind in a strange kind of calm while the heart is hammering in his heart.

 _Finally, he can rest…_

But just before the attack connected, something between them blocked Alma and he sees Beansprout enveloped in an orb, hand reaching up, as if reaching to the skies and destroying them.

He and Alma separated and he landed on the ground again, pushed back from the sheer force of it. He then sees Alma bouncing off an opposite wall, crying out in pain and falling back down.

The despair on Alma's face caused his body to move automatically and leap for him, catching him mid-fall.

"Alma!" He calls in worry but gets rewarded with the other's face morphing into anger and frustration. But Kanda didn't have the time to dwell on it since everything shook around him and he could only look as strange mist rose from the orb the Beansprout was in, forming into a strange form.

 _'Thank you, Kanda Yu~3'_

What?! It sounds like the earl, but why is he thanking him?! But then it hit him-

Something triggered Beansprout's Noah's awakening.

 _'Awakening!~3'_

Shit. He hated being right.

 _'It's all thanks to you for ripping apart Allen with your innocence! The fourteenth has fully revived within Allen Walker! ~3'_

What… is he talking about? His innocence?

 _'Noah will never forget his grudge against the innocence~3. The more he's hurt, the more it comes forth~3.'_

Kanda stared at his blood stained Mugen with wide eyes. It was his fault?

 _I hurt him…?_

The Earl roared with laughter, eyes swirling with madness. " **Thank you! This is the end of Allen Walker! ~3** "

Then a light burst from far away and some kind of a barrier seemed to be falling apart. What's going on? But he couldn't question someone about it. Then he saw the closed left eye of the Fourteenth activate, along with the gears and it seemed to fixate on him and Alma. He stiffened and readied himself to flee. Who knows what he'll do to Alma.

The Beansprout's skin slowly turned to its pale color and the face that was sinister mere moments ago contorted into surprise and disbelief.

"Beansprout…?"

"Alma, you…" The other started and Alma shifted in his arms, throwing the Beansprout such an enraged expression it threw him off. What did he see? What was going on? Kanda's brain overloaded and it felt like everything going in a slow rate.

" **SHUT UP!** " Alma glowed and he could barely let out a surprised shout before the glowing Alma curled his hands around his throat.

" **Die!** " Then the hands left his throat and he understood right away; Alma is going to blow up and even though he did try to kill him, he is actually trying to save him now.

He was so tired already…

Alma is laughing. Why is he laughing? Why is he laughing with so much pain evident in his eyes? He reached out too late and everything went white.

When he opened his eyes everything hurt and he could see the Beansprout stand there, looking at a rising tower of dark matter. What happened? Where is Alma? He felt so unusually lost and he hated this with a passion.

"Beansprout…" The other turned to him with anguished eyes and he slowly registered the face on top of the tower.

Alma!

' _Alma_ _!_ ' He felt arms pick him up and a saw the white coat of Crown Clown float around them. Beansprout had picked him up but he had no idea why? But then they flew up and he looked down and saw Alma's face look at him and he shouted his name, trying to reach to him.

Beansprout pummeled down and asked in determination "Do you still remember the mission location we went to last time…?"

The last time? He means Mater? Does he mean he wants him to…? "Yes."

"If we go there then they won't find us for a little while."

He does. And Kanda was washed with such gratitude and he finally realized that Beansprout… _Allen_ was really one of the kind.

He shot from Allen's arm down, eyes set on Alma. He heard Allen call his name and he looked up to see him smile reassuringly at him.

"Lenny told me: 'the only one who can save Alma is Kanda'. I… think so as well."

Kanda smiled back, for once relived. "Thanks… Allen Walker."

Allen's grew wide in shock and he turned back down. "I'm alive thanks to you." He reached Alma and wrapped his arms around his closest friend. The one he always could be with without worrying about anything.

" _Yu…?_ " Alma sounded lost. Like a little child that was lost in a big crowd, waiting for a familiar hand to come and reach for him.

Like him.

But he won't be alone ever again.

His arms tightened. "Let's run away from this place. To a place where the order and innocence don't exist."

 _This time we'll be together…_

Alma finally broke down and cried on his shoulder in relief. The tower of dark matter shattered and they fell down. Kanda saw an ark gate form under them and held Alma tighter.

"Hold on tight, Alma!" But he didn't hear a reply and looked at the teen in his arms and noticed the grave stillness and understood that the other…

Died.

Just like that; died. Tears collected in his eyes as they passed through the gate.

 _I'm so sorry,_ _Alma_ _…_

After what felt like an eternity, they crushed onto the ground, sending stones everywhere. Kanda felt his hammering heart slowly calm down and he gazed up to see the fragments of the ark gate fall down. The gate was crumbling down, sign that Allen stayed behind to protect them from Central. From the Earl. From anyone.

And again he felt thankful for this last present. "Beansprout…"

"What a poor kid…" Kanda's head whipped down to see the one he had thought dead look at him with sadness in his eyes. "I can understand it… us Akuma," Don't call yourself that "who are clones of the Millennium Earl…" _Don't call yourself that_ "Can feel it…

That child is a Noah and the one who was really at odds with the Earl… **_ARGH!_** " Alma spasm and his body broke even further. That idiot…

"Don't speak, you idiot," He grumbled without any heat behind his words as he gathered the other in his arms. Perhaps he should use his Mugen to end Alma's suffering?

But Alma stopped him. "Y…Yu… Please, just observe… don't use your innocence…

I know… until my soul is crashed by dark matter…" He cried "I still can't forgive the order… I hate them… so much."

I know…

"But… I deserve to sink in the mud. I killed so many people… even going so far as lending my strength to the Earl… so many…"

"I know… I know, so…" He embraced him.

" _I'll watch over you…_ "

And then Alma quieted down for the last time. For a while it was quiet and it was serene.

 _'Giggle… Giggle…'_ Kanda looked up wearily, wondering about the familiar voice only to see two familiar people walking away from him, holding hands and smiling at him. Then the lotuses piled on and on, until they reached the holding hands duo.

He watched in shock at the scene before him and heard a whisper breeze by.

 _'Yu, I love you.'_ The two looked forward and sunk into the ground, leaving dark water between flowers.

He smiled in grief while a lone tear fell from his eye.

" _Yeah…_ " He closed his eyes and held to his most precious person. His journey is finally over. He can rest.

 _Finally…_


	7. Blame

A/N: OMG! tomorrow is the new chapter! i can't wait! so this prompt request is a very good way to remind us what was in the last two of chapters so hopefully this prompt will be good enough for you all even though once again we don't what really happened. enjoy ^^

* * *

 **16/07/2015 – "Mana D. Campbell, it's all your fault" / Blame**

Mana was running on a road in a field of wheat, his heart hammering loudly, drowning every other sound. His feet hit the ground, creating another set of rhythm besides his heart.

 _Please be safe. Please be alive._

An hour ago he was waiting for Neah and Allen back in their safe house since he was pretty much useless in battle. He helped with planning and distracting but when Neah left for the last two Noah, Road and Adam, he was rendered useless. Allen told him he would watch over his little brother, but he still felt horrible to inflict his little brother with the burden of finishing it. It has been an excruciating wait, but then he felt his heart miss several beats and he nearly passed out from terror.

The only possible conclusion from this was that something happened to Neah. That his little brother needed his help. And so he shot out of the safe house and ran to where his legs carried him, hoping his special connection to Neah would lead him to his little brother.

That place was their real house. He nearly paused in disbelief; even though the safe house was near their home, they decided not to get near the place so as to not raise suspicion. But nonetheless, if his legs carried him here, there is a reason and he sure hopes it means that his brother is here.

He paused near the house and looked to his left when he felt an unfamiliar presence. There, near the tree his little brother so loved to sit on and listen to the wind, hovering over a familiar woman stood a full impish man with long pointed ears and a strange tall top hat.

That man radiated evil and anger and he froze. Then slowly his eyes fixated on the woman and widened.

 _Mo… mother?_

The usual bound hair was now down, framing her unusually pale face and dull eyes. The dress was dirtied and she was barefoot. But the worst was the trail of blood from her mouth.

She was dead.

The impish man turned to him, showing an inhumanly large grin that took all of that monster's face except for a nose and glasses. Mana felt a lone tear fall from his eye as he took in his mother's dead body and the monster's grin turned sinister.

"Now everything has gone back to the way it was…~3" And then Mana realized who that man is.

 _The Earl!_

His heart skipped a beat and all color drained from his face.

 _What about Neah? Allen? What happened to them?_

"Mana D. Campbell," The Earl stated, his body seeming to turn misty. Mana took a step back, how did he know his full name? Neah promised him he had never told the monster their last name. Round spectacles glinted knowingly.

" _It's all your fault~3_ " With that Mana turned around and fled, knowing he has to find his little brother. To save what family he has left.

 _Mother… Neah… Allen…_ His heart cried for his dear people that he might never see again.

The Earl's crazed laughter followed him all the way back to town. Mana's legs running faster than before, hoping to beat time even for a second. To win against the Earl's victory.

But it was not to be.

He rounded a corner to see his little brother slouching against the wall, a pool of dried blood staining everything and anything. Neah seemed to be simply asleep but the blood ruined the peacefulness of the scene.

His knees went weak and he collapsed onto them, tears falling freely from his face now.

 _Why? Why Neah? Why his little brother?_

He dragged himself to his brother and uncaring toward the blood staining his clothes he wrapped his arms around Neah and brought him into an embrace, crying loudly into the slashed shoulder.

If only he was stronger. Faster. If only he hadn't let them go out on this suicide mission. If only…

 _Neah… Neah… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Neah…_

"Found you…" Mana jumped and his body stiffened at the Earl's voice. He slowly turned around to face the monster his brother failed to save. The Earl was still grinning, but his eyes seemed sad and that what mostly stunned him.

 _He killed my little brother and he is sad… it's all his fault…_

"It's all your fault…" The Earl growled and Mana bit his lip. "If only he didn't have you he won't have turned his back to me…

 _You brought on this tragedy!_ " He bellowed and raised his arm. Mana squeezed his eyes shut and held his little brother closer to him, ready for his impending death.

A strange but familiar language was spoken and Mana was reminded of the song he and Neah composed and Allen loved to sing on their carefree days. White exploded behind his eyelids and he felt himself float, Neah being snatched away from his grasp.

His eyes snapped open and he tried reaching out to his little brother. "Neah!

 ** _NEAH!_** "

He crashed into hard surface and lost consciousness.

When he regained consciousness, he found himself in a strange place with wooden houses and strange drawings on signs.

Where is he?

He slowly rose to his feet and looked around him. People he recognized as foreign to his homeland, from the Far East probably, were strolling around, speaking to one another in a strange language.

One woman seemed to sense his distress and approached him, smiling sweetly. He regarded her oriented black hair and colorful flowing robe dress that stopped at her feet, which she wore with socks and a strange sandal that the heel was in the center of it. She seemed to ask him something but he couldn't understand a word she said.

He nervously scanned his surroundings. He couldn't see the Earl, but then he couldn't see his brother as well.

He froze. Neah is gone. He can't find his little brother anywhere. Where is he? He needs to find him. He needs to find his little brother while avoiding the Earl and the Noah.

 _I need to go._

He turned from the confused woman and ran away, determined to find his lost brother.

 _'It's all your fault~3'_

 _I will correct my mistake._

 _'You brought on this tragedy~3′_

 _Wait for me, little brother. I will find you._

 _Don't worry. Just keep forward until we meet again, Neah._

 _I love you, little brother._


End file.
